planetdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan
Vulcan is an Inferno Falcon-species of dragon and a very powerful warrior trained by Mistress Sun in the art of Dragon Kata. He serves as the main antagonist of the original 'movie' adaption, The Planet Dragons. Adopted as the first extrasolar-son by Sun, he was raised and trained under the impression into becoming the prophesied Dragon Master. However, he was later incarcerated for thirteen consecutive years, as a result of revealing his true dark nature by causing havoc around the Village of Prosperity. Vulcan finally met his match when he was defeated by Terra, who later became true Dragon Master. Biography & Overview Childhood Dragon Kata Training Vulcan was once found as an infant, who had just hatched from an egg, by Mistress Sun, and left at the threshold of the Celestial Palace's gates. With love and compassion, Sun decided to adopt the Inferno Falcon and raise him as her own (even affectionately nuzzling on him), bestowing him on the name "Vulcan" in the hopes that he would become the legendary Dragon Master. As a child, Vulcan showed a natural talent in the art of Dragon Kata, and it became apparent that the young dragon was somewhat of a prodigy. Sun was becoming even more convinced that this was a sign of Vulcan going to be the all-powerful Dragon Master foretold of in legend. Adolescence Betrayal Over time, Vulcan became proud and overly-confident in his own skills, having the ability to master more advanced techniques other than his regular style of Dragon Kata, such as nerve attacks, as well as mastery of all 100 Secret Power Books. But despite all of these accomplishments, Vulcan still sought the power of the great Dragon Master's Spiritual Gift, and believed that he was the Dragon Master. He had overwhelming pride and lust for power. This alerted Flare to sense darkness in Vulcan's heart. So he refused the title to the mighty dragon, disappointing both Sun & Vulcan in shock, and Vulcan looked to his mother for support, only to be further dismayed as Sun couldn't do anything to object her father's decision. Devastated, Vulcan laid havoc & waste to the Village of Prosperity, cutting a swath of destruction in his fury before charging back to the Celestial Palace to try and take the Dragon Master's Gift by force. Sun struggles to stop the Inferno Falcon with a direct attack, as she hesitates to strike at the one who she still considered her son. Still infuriated that Sun had let her father's decision stand, Vulcan knocks the Sun Snake aside before he leaped for the box. He was halted in midair by his grandfather, who presses a prominent pressure-point on Vulcan's chest, making him plummet down unconscious. Sun watched in terror as the warrior she raised & trained has fallen before her. Sun bowed to Flare's wishes and oversaw the ominously-impressive Castle of Arrest, made to be cased around the walls of a cave located at a frigid mountain. The prison was especially made for Vulcan; with an intense amount of walkways and traps, with only one exit for the entire prison. In the deepest and darkest floor of the castle, Vulcan was chained-up and had a restraining centered-lock placed on a crucial spot on the dragon's back, keeping him almost completely immobile. Leaving him under the supervision of the Jail Commander and his army of soldiers, Sun and Flare parted ways from Vulcan, leaving him to serve out in prison for life as punishment for his crimes against the town's citizens. Adulthood ''The Planet Dragons'' Escaping Prison Thirteen years have passed and Vulcan's seething rage only intensified. On a fateful day, the Jail Commander orders to double the strength of everything so that the castle's security would be increasingly better than ever before due to a vision Master Flare had of Vulcan rampaging back to the Village of Prosperity. The Jail Commander boasts that everything was under control now that the castle has been improved, and that escaping out if it was impossible. He showed-off that Vulcan was "completely immobilized" and teased him with just a bit of info that Master Flare has already chosen a different Dragon Master. A little key slips out of the Jail Commander's belt, unaware while walking away. Vulcan uses still-mobile tail to pick up the dropped key and seals it in the intricate lock, freeing himself from his restraints. Vulcan then posed a horribly devastating threat to the Jail Commander and his army of soldiers, who scrambled to try and stop the dragon with everything they had, even with the doubled equipment. Vulcan unleashes his insatiable fury and proceeded to violently decimate the guards as he made his way up, with the battle climaxing in a standoff at the top floor. In one final attempt to outsmart Vulcan, the Jail Commander activates a timed-bomb attached to the roof of the prison. Giant stalactites crumble and began to fall from the ceiling, then smash through the floor Vulcan was standing on. The dragon thinks ahead and rapidly leaps from each stalactite until he yanked the bomb off the roof, until he tosses it into the midst of guards, making the bomb explode on impact. All of the remaining soldiers get blasted away, and doors of the castle were destroyed. Vulcan then sets out to head back to the Celestial Palace, and steal the Dragon Master's Spiritual Gift which he'd been denied years ago. At the Bridge Battle Traveling across the mountain at full speed, Vulcan came to the 100-Mile Bridge (an very long and weak rope-bridge that was the only passage to the mountains), where he confronts the other eight Planet Dragons (not including Terra), whom he knew they were Sun's students. Vulcan charges on the bridge, beginning to deliver an attack, but the other dragons cut the bridge-ropes. He begins to charge at her, but just before he was about to strike, Venus delivers a kicking-blow. The two land in the bridge face-to-face as the others try to hold tightly on the ropes. Vulcan casually demands to know where the Dragon Master is, but Venus tried implying it was her, but Vulcan was not convinced, until Mercury accidentally slips out that Terra's name. This provokes Venus into fighting Vulcan, but the two constantly deflect their attacks. Vulcan flies up and tries to strike Venus from above, but she immediately evades him from below. Vulcan jumps and twists up the bridge, in which breaks most of the fragile wooden-planks at the far end of it. Pluto comes to help Venus, so he attacks Vulcan from holding the bridge, untwisting it and making her fall off into the foggy-mist below (as she was unable to fly freely). Shortly after Uranus saves Venus from falling, Vulcan attacks Pluto by swatting him down, so Neptune & Saturn hit the Inferno Falcon to distract him. Vulcan still tries attacking all of them at once, but Mars and Mercury stun him shortly before Jupiter (who was now the only one to support the bridge) swung the ropes, making Vulcan get slapped back by an obtuse rope-wave. Now being overwhelmed by the Planet Dragons' teamwork, Vulcan could hardly balance on the ropes of the nearly-destroyed bridge, becoming vulnerable to attack until becoming tied-up by the ropes and finally swung back down to the mist, with the other dragons safely landing back at their starting point of the battle. But their victory was only short-lived, since Vulcan survives his "defeat" by somehow breaking free out of the bridge-ropes and jumping all the way to where the dragons are, startling them. He sarcastically compliments the dragons' talent as impressive, but he also tells that they weren't taught everything before blindly paralyzing them all (except for Uranus, who had to transport them all back to the Celestial Palace). Battle Against Sun Later on a stormy night, Sun was disappointingly waiting for Vulcan while standing near the threshold. He suddenly appears in front of her after an immediate lighting flash. He utterly states that he had returned "home" and came back to his "master". However, Sun states he is no longer needed in the palace anymore, and that she is not his master. Vulcan then commands for a fight between him and her. He charges and attempts to strike Sun the same way he tried to do with Venus, but he misses once again and begins chasing her while destroying many objects inside the Celestial Palace (while spreading streams of fire from his paws). Master Sun tries to tell Vulcan that it was not her fault her father decided that he should not be the Dragon Master, but Vulcan never cared for such a tragic memory. He yells that all he wanted was the Dragon's Gift, but soon he finds out the box was not on its pedestal and that the Dragon Master (Terra) has already taken it. Vulcan pins Sun to the floor and scolds at her to tell him where the box is, but she hardly says anything. Just before Vulcan starts to strangle her, Terra suddenly shoots a water-blast behind him to prevent him from killing her master. Final Battle Soon after Terra catches Vulcan's attention, he did not seem to recognize her by name, but Terra points out that she is the real Dragon Master. The Inferno Falcon quickly sees that she's holding the Dragon's Gift, and charges after her with anger. In an intense battle, both of them shortly get in a chase while fighting for the box. Vulcan stops and attempts to search for Terra, who is silently (and swiftly) maneuvering across rooftops while hitting the Inferno Falcon with water-blasts every 5 seconds. After having enough, Vulcan prepares to blow powerful streams of fire, much to his wrath. Upon finding Terra, he charges forward and pins her down (like how he previously did to Sun), and finally gains possession of the Dragon's Gift, waiting to achieve great power from it. When he opened it however, there appears to be nothing but a silver surface showing his reflection. As Terra gets herself to stand back up, she tells Vulcan that this "power" was simply inside both of them all along. But Vulcan still doesn't understand this, and attempts to paralyze the Earth Terran, though with no avail. In another quick fight, Terra uses a fully-charged water blast on Vulcan, and he attempts to charge at her one last time, until he ultimately meets his demise by literally getting kicked out of the City of Prosperity. General Information Personality As a young dragon in the past, Vulcan was once happy, affectionate, and fun-loving when being trained by Mistress Sun in Dragon Kata. He was dedicated to his own fighting style and continued to pursue his dream, thus making him viewed as a prodigy. As the years passed, Vulcan became a strong and brave warrior, even mastering all 100 Secret Power Books, which was something that no other trained warrior could do. He as adult however, is rather dark, overly arrogant in his skills, and overall dangerous to those around him. He has inherited a thick accent, and strives to fight to the extreme, and has an incredibly short temperament. Vulcan tries to do anything in order to achieve what he desires. Becoming the prophesied Dragon Master and being handed the Dragon's Gift was Vulcan's ultimate goal, firmly believing it was his all-time destiny. He was expecting that Master Flare would reward him the title, but he been denied it, much to his shock. Sun was too reluctant to protest, making Vulcan see this as an act of betrayal. Vulcan then unleashed his terrible & wrathful fury, therefore causing destruction and harming the citizens around the Village of Prosperity. Even after thirteen straight years in prison, his insatiable anger did not fade by a little. However, there are some points where Vulcan patronizes and never intends to hurt the ones he loves, but is brutal to anyone who stands in his way to claim the Dragon's Gift. He had worked hard in everything Sun taught him to make her proud, and even felt a bit remorseful after relentlessly attacking her. Near the end of The Planet Dragons, Vulcan further revealed a more vulnerable side, as he expressed fear and desperation upon being defeated by the likes of Terra. Vulcan is overall a portrait whose ambitions and pride went too far, which drove him into a mess of frustration and led to him wanting to steal things that aren't his, especially ones like the Dragon's Gift. He later fought against Terra and even found out that there was nothing inside the box. This ultimately became Vulcan's downfall, as he fails to accept that power isn't everything, and it is simply within oneself all along. Physical Appearance Vulcan is an Inferno Falcon dragon with burnt-brown scales, along with some pale spots around the neck, elbows, and knees. He has a pair of long, somewhat bolt-shaped horns that fade to black in color. His eyes are a rich golden with orange irises, and snake-like pupils. Vulcan also has teeth protruding from his inward mouth, as well as two tiny spikes on his neck. He has vibrant yellow & orange chest-plates in a pointed lava-like pattern, and curvy spikes that reach down from head-to-tail. His claws are ebony, and his wings are short as well as slightly disheveled, with brown teardrop-like patterns on them. In terms of clothing, Vulcan has a unique translation collar unlike what the Planet Dragons have on. Instead of the usual classic-designed collar with a numbered tag, he wears a dark-brown one with a thin metal box for support, along with a small red-light to show that the collar is active. Vulcan also wears white striped straps around his wrists and legs, along with metallic spiked-cuffs colored silver (however appear black in light). He overall appears to very much resemble a fit-man with a muscular physique, though not all too human-like in design. Abilities & Weaponry Acidic Lava-like Fire Breath: During his battle with Terra, Vulcan demonstrated the ability to breathe huge amounts of thick lava-like fire with seemingly no limit, as he was furious by how he wasn't able to spot the stealthy Earth Terran. Strength & Agility: In the Castle of Arrest, Vulcan has brutally defeated tons of soldiers and even the Jail Commander. He is also quick to evade attacks before counter-hitting back. Speed & Endurance: He has ran a lot miles without tiring-out; sprinting across mountains, battling on the 100-Mile Bridge, and continuing on to the Celestial Palace non-stop. Fire Manipulation: Thanks to his fury, Vulcan released his dangerous control of fire and no even hesitating to harm his own master with it. Paralysis & Nerve Attacks: Accompanied by his sheer strength and mobility, Vulcan possesses the power to easily knock his opponents unconscious by hitting their chest, causing pain in the nerves due to the paralysis effect. Though when Vulcan tried to do this on Terra, he only ticked her and was puzzled by how it didn't affect her much. Intelligence & Improvised Weapon-Usage: Vulcan has a knack of using his opponents' weapons to his advantage. In the Castle of Arrest, he manages to make the guards accidentally free the dragon by shooting the chains locking him down, and also deflected an arrow with just the snap of a finger. Vulcan also swiped spears, maces, and axes in order to get across multiple guards. At other times, he attempts to transform seemingly nonthreatening objects into lethal weapons, such as a rope, an arrow, and even a feather. Fighting Style Vulcan's signature style of Dragon Kata is unique and mostly relies on upper-body strength. The dragon himself is in fact an intimidating fighter who is both resourceful and unpredictable. He was the first known dragon to master nearly all of Sun's special techniques, even to practice several nerve attacks. Vulcan presumably knows other styles of Dragon Kata, as often demonstrated when he manages to escape the Castle of Arrest. There were several times he was able to knock out numerous guards with a single hit or two, similarly how Jupiter or Saturn's style is used. He also quickly spun two soldiers around on their side then slamming them down unconscious, as if he learned part of Uranus' style. Vulcan is often able to jump at very long and intense heights. He can run at high speeds and travel long distances with seemingly no rest. He can even somehow use his strength to break free out of ropes or chains, such as in the Castle of Arrest and the 100-Mile Bridge. He is proven to be stronger than all of the other eight Planet Dragons combined and even exceeds a level higher than that of Sun, but he couldn't defeat Terra, even with one of his usual nerve attacks. When Vulcan tried to paralyze her, he basically just tickled her feathers. Even with all of his phenomenal skill in power and strength, Vulcan cannot seem to surpass Master Flare's level of Dragon Kata, as he was easily knocked-down unconscious after Flare managed to stop the Inferno Falcon from stealing the Dragon's Gift. Family Gallery Vulcan Mugshot.jpg|Vulcan's mugshot (present design) Trivia *Vulcan is very similar to Tai Lung in Kung Fu Panda, since they both wanted to become a legendary figure, they had lust for power and strength, and even ended up in prison before facing their previous masters and being defeated by the main protagonist. *Vulcan's translation collar is different than any of the other dragons' collars, since it was probably made by Sun in his early life. *Before Vulcan's final design, he originally looked more like a crocodile with a large hump on his back. But then, he is now more of a strong broaden man-like creature. *Although he has wings, he almost never uses them to fly. Possibly because of his short wingspan, or that one or both may have some damaged parts. It is also a reliable fact that he runs much faster than when flying. *Vulcan is named after the Roman god of fire and volcanoes. *Vulcan's real name is "Kepler 10b", the first rocky-exoplanet discovered outside the Solar System. Though, no one has ever mentioned it in the 'movie'. * He is the very first villain to be fought by the Planet Dragons, before the new series aired. * Both he and Blaze are considered 'extrasolar' siblings. * After his defeat in the first 'movie', Vulcan was confirmed to be officially dead by now. Category:Dragon Characters Category:Antagonists